


Best Laid Plans of Mice and Witches

by dah884



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dah884/pseuds/dah884
Summary: Lilith needs Luz help.[Spoilers for Agony of a Witch]
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Best Laid Plans of Mice and Witches

“Edalyn is finally with her  _ real _ family. Go home to your own realm, this one is ours,” Lilith said, as the gate slammed shut. 

This was it she was finally going to fix the mistake she made as a child, and her and her sister will both be in the Emperor’s Coven. Everything was going to be perfect, just  _ PERFECT! _

Take her to the courtyard, and make sure the brand is ready. I want her in the Emperor’s Coven before she has the chance to recover,” Lilith ordered.

* * *

Hours later…

A frustrated and tired Lilith stood in front of the owl beast that was her sister. As she drew a magic circle it’s blue light hummed softly illuminating an almost pleading look in her eyes. The circle flew gently into the beast and… nothing.

“What is wrong? This should be easy, any family member should be able to do this,” Lilith declared desperately.

“The answer is simple,” stated Kikimora almost gleefully, at least for her. “You’re not family.”

“I’m her sister!” declared an enraged Lilith.

“Her sister who betrayed her when you were the closest.” Lilith could practically feel what passes for Kikimora’s smile.

Despair crossed Lilith’s face for a fraction of a second, before she schooled it. “Then the Emperor can…”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk!” Kikimora delight seemed to grow, and dread filled Lilith. “The deal was you get Edalyn to join the Coven, and then the Emperor cures your sister, not before.”

“But he has the power to, right?” Lilith was desperate.

“The power, yes, but he no longer has the ability,” answered an absolutely gleeful Kikimora. At Lilith’s confused stare she elaborated. “You destroyed the means to cure your sister when you captured her pet human. The Hat of the Healing Coven would have been more than sufficient.

As Lilith’s word fell apart around her Kikimora twisted the knife. “Actually, had you not caught the runt your sister would have been cured by now, none the wiser that you yourself cursed her. Not to mention the deal with the Emperor would have been null and void, though I doubt he would be completely lenient.”

Lilith was desperate there had to be a way. “And with what happened to your parents, I guess the human is the only family she has now. Too bad humans can’t use magic.” Kikimora finished with mock sympathy as she walked away. Leaving the beast and the owl alone.

Lilith sat there in utter despair, trying desperately to find a solution. She was the smart one, the clever one, the one… who ruined everything. If she switched bodies with the human it would take years for the girl to master even the simplest of spells. When she was in Eda’s body she had no control, no finesse. Even then Eda might kill her the moment she regained her senses, and she would be powerless to stop her from doing the same to her when Eda eventually realized the switch.

Everything was gone, everything, everything…

_ “...and I almost took everything from her. I can’t believe how kind she is. I wonder if all humans are like that. She has this unique way of doing magic… of doing magic… doing magic…” _

Humans can do magic! Lilith’s eyes snapped open, she got up, turned and was three steps before she remembered… 

_ “Go home to your own realm, this one is ours,”  _ she had sent the human home.

Ordering her sister secured, she took off on her staff hoping she made it to the Owl House before it was too late.


End file.
